Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective casings for articles. The present invention is particularly applicable to protective casings for articles which are commonly transported on a user's person, for example, such as binoculars, field spotting scopes, cameras, detachable camera lens, and personal audio equipment (such as stereo tape cassette players and personal compact disc players).
Description of Related Art
Certain types of protective casings for protecting articles therein are known.
In general, protective cases are known in which an article is inserted in a main portion of the case. The case is thereafter closed with a closing portion which is independent of the main portion or attached thereto. The closing portion is usually hingedly attached to the main portion, or is independent of the main portion and is press-fit thereto. See, for example, the binocular case disclosed by Hickler in U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,267.
Similarly, Campisi (U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,614) discloses a binocular pocket attached to a garment. Campisi's binocular pocket is made from a fabric pocket, and has a separate closure flap sewed thereto.
Easter (U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,191) discloses a binocular cover. Easter's cover is initially strapped around the binocular lenses. Next, the remainder of the cover, which is essentially a skirt having an elastic provided at a periphery thereof, is pulled over the binoculars. The elastic provided at the edge of the skirt constricts the opening of the skirt to retain the binoculars therein.
Alwitt (U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,974) discloses a "self-latching" camera case for a camera having a body and a lens protruding therefrom. The camera is initially inserted into a main holding pocket, which includes a portion for protrudingly receiving the camera lens. The camera case, as disclosed, includes a closure flap which extends from a side of the case opposite to the lens receiving portion. The flap is foldable over the opening of the main holding pocket, in a direction towards the lens receiving portion of the case. The closure flap has a slit formed therethrough. The closure flap is secured in its closed position by extending the lens receiving portion through the slit formed in closure flap.
In the above-noted examples, all of the disclosed devices rely on additional parts or relatively complex arrangements to close the respective casings--straps in Hickler, a hook and loop fabric closure in Campisi, an elastic band in Easter, and physical interengagement in Alwitt.